


The Slide Show (A Citrus Hill Moment)

by elderwitty, squidgie



Series: Citrus Hill [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Citrus Hill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'verse summary: AU.  Rodney was bad at work, and has been exiled by SGC to a tiny town outside of Gainesville, Florida.  This is the story of Rodney's time in Citrus Hill, a handsome guy named John who he meets under less-than-optimal circumstances, and how he learns a bit about life in the South.</p><p>Story summary:  The Pembertons are back from their round-the-world cruise.  With slides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slide Show (A Citrus Hill Moment)

John and Rodney pull up to the Pemberton's house just after sundown. They’ve been back for almost two weeks, but John hasn't had a chance to see them because of his and Rodney's hectic schedules. "You ready for this?" John asks.

"How bad can it be?" Rodney tosses back, throwing him a questioning look.

Actually, Rodney would discover, with Ethel Pemberton the whole night could be a bit nerve wracking.

"Dr. McKay! How very nice to finally meet you," Missus Pemberton greets the pair, lobbing John an _it's about time!_ look. "Come in, come in."

John and Rodney enter the kitchen, the smell of roast beef and potatoes mingling with the earthy scent of collard greens enveloping them and earning an audible response from Rodney's stomach. He’s so distracted by the luscious aromas that he almost forgets to hand over the red velvet cake (another Southern treat John had introduced him to) they'd picked up for dessert. "It smells incredible, ma'am," Rodney offers.

~*~*~

After an extremely tasty and filling dinner (accompanied by a litany of very pointed questions about Rodney’s background and the nature of his intentions toward John), Ethel sends her husband to set up the slide projector in the living room. When Frederick retired as mayor of Citrus Hill he took up photography, and their cruise around the world has been his first big foray into the hobby. John and Rodney insist on helping with the dishes, but after Rodney almost drops a saucer he gets shooed out to the living room. He sits on the couch and reaches down to scratch Jethro's ears.

Setup complete, Mister Pemberton settles down on the other side of the couch and makes small talk with Rodney. John is still with Ethel, who'd manipulated some one-on-one time with him under the pretense of cutting and serving the cake. As they enter the living room, the matronly woman stops in her tracks and clears her throat. When that doesn’t get the desired response, she does it again. Rodney stands up, fearing there’s something he should be doing. Finally, Missus Pemberton lets loose with, "Frederick!"

_"What?"_

Missus Pemberton bobs her head towards the recliners; clearly her husband has no clue of her intentions. "I'm sure John would like to sit down next to Doctor McKay," she says sharply, before lightening her tone. " _Wouldn't_ you, John?"

John smiles as a blush covers his face, product of the high level of embarrassment only Missus Pemberton can cause. He waits for Mister Pemberton to take his place in the recliner before handing out the dessert plates. "I'll grab the lights," he offers as the projector flicks to life.

It takes a second for the first slide to come into focus. "These are the suitcases we took on the trip with us," Mister Pemberton's announces, as the picture shows an old set of luggage next to the front door. "And this is how low the car rode after we loaded everything up." John looks at Rodney and winks, offering extra cream cheese frosting from his slice, his apologetic expression indicating that it is probably going to be a late night.

Three hours and countless arguments between the elderly married couple later, Mister Pemberton announces the final slide as, "And here we are, leaving the customs office in Miami." After a minute, the lights come back on, revealing John and Rodney leaning into each other, fast asleep.

"Aawww, Frederick," Missus Pemberton whispers. "Look at them."

Frederick Pemberton stands up and goes to his wife's side, taking her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. "Plum tuckered out. Still," he says, winking, "they look happy."  
"You think so?" Ethel asks, concerned for John as if he were her own flesh and blood.  
"I _know_ so," comes the reply. He leans down and plants a gentle kiss on her lips. "Let's go to bed," he says, a twinkle in his eye.

As her husband leads her from the room, Ethel takes one more look back at the sleeping pair. "Aah, young love..." she says, dreamily.


End file.
